


Happy Halo Games

by Historically Not Awesome (ThereAreNoStringsOnMe)



Category: Halo(Video Games)/ Hunger Games(Setting)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Intense Violence, Language, Love and Despair, Oppression, Police state, Psychological Intimidation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereAreNoStringsOnMe/pseuds/Historically%20Not%20Awesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The year is 2560.<br/>49 years ago a Civil war broke out and ravaged the colonies of Earth. Led by the first ever illegally created Spartan, the Insurrectionist terrorists, in rebellion, tore the United Nations Space Command apart. It's colonies, caught in the cross fire, were barely able to defend themselves.</p><p> The Office of Navel Intelligence however, in desperation, made an Alliance with her alien neighbor of Sanghelios, who had dominated every race that had stood against it and had made them slaves. With the help of the Sangheili fleet, they drove the Insurectionists strength back into the catacombs of Planet 13, formerly known as Reach. Its entire surface was glassed to oblivion and it has been a no fly zone ever since.<br/>The Office of Navel Intelligence assumed control of the colonies, and what was left of the UNSC was disbanded, and her projects, programs and all branches were moved under the saving shroud of ONI.</p><p>To show Sanghelios that humanity could be counted on as a stoutworth ally, ONI drew up a Treaty, to which all the colonies were subject to obey without any form of exception. To prevent another uprising by discouraging and at the same time entertaining, the Halo Games were created..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Planet 12

Alarm buzzed - - - - - - -

She squeezed her eyes and rolled over pretending she didn't hear the annoying repedative tune which eagerly filled the room and probably the hallway outside it aswell. Dragging the thin plain blankets over her head, she sighed inwardly. It was 0500. Early. Too early she felt. It had been a long previous day at the SpecSchool getting prepped for the 'big day'.

The alarm continued to buzz - - - - - -

She finally turned over and slapped the system silent, sitting up she rubbed her eyes and followed with a satisfying stretch. She knew somebody was going to check up on her tardy alarm response, and her not wanting to make yet another point of argument, she managed a quick jump out of bed and began dressing quickly.

"Miss Palmer.." Spoke the gentle yet firm neutral voice which originated from the alarm system's base point on her empty night stand. "-It has been two minutes and forty-seven seconds since your 0500 notification. Is there something wrong?"

It was Pleyus. (pronounced: Pleh-yoos) Luna's, Planet 12's global AI and personal governer and invigilator for all citizens. But 'most importantly' communicator and dispensor of any information and decree to and from the Capitol planet, New Earth. His natural gift; knowing everything about everything.

"No. Of course not." She answered as placently as possible. The last thing she wanted today or any day was an escort to the Anakara's central public evaluation center or anywhere. And besides, she had an early date in the outer restricted zone, not that anyone knew. But if she wanted a quick poke at an early morning buzzard-she'd have to get moving... Maybe he'd be awake by now.

"Excellent." He answered, pleased. "Do be sure to prompt yourself in the following mornings..That is, if you are still with us, miss Palmer."

"Thanks." She answered dryly as she buckled her boots and finished tugging the cuffs of her grey slacks over them.

"You are most served." It was his way of saying 'you're welcome,' but she knew that it was only his progamming to say that as a reminder of the "benevalance" of the Capitol. After all, wasn't the thin blankets, poor clothing and equipment, cold homes, little food and over worked people- sign enough of the Capitol's "generousity"? She finished pulling her hair into a tight low ponytail then threw on her heavy sand-blown jacket. It was also grey, like much of Planet 12's customary clothing- big and thick. For her size, it was just that. It hung, but it worked and she liked it. Style wasn't exactly her priority. Ever.

"Morning jog, miss Palmer?" He nosed.

"As always." She headed for the white door.

"Arn't you forgetting something?" He was reminding her of her citizen pass. It was required for checkpoint passage; carrying all immediate and personal information about oneself. She didn't need it where she was going but for the 'show' she complied and grabbed it before leaving the room the second time.

"What would I do without you, Pleyus?" She mumble mockingly. She hated him.

"Interestingly, you would most likly be dead." He smugged.

"Okay-so I'll see you later then.." She was trying to shut him down, sick of his empty conversation and in a hurry to get out and away from Him. Them.. Everyone.

"Of course. I'll be seeing everyone." She sighed again silently.

"..."

And exited her designated quarters, slipping silently down the hall. It was long and dark, only a few lights shown since the early hours were still on energy revocation and wouldn't be running for a few more hours. But at least the planetary hours were early when it came to brightening up the place, so that was nice. She hurried down past the seemingly endless line of doors on either side of her. The others would be up soon, others meaning: the building's additional members apart from her and her mother. It's name: Complex B, located in the outer suburbs of Anakara. It had become their new 'home' after.. after the drilling accident six years ago. She was eight at the time of the acident, among this and other opstacles, it became impossible for the two of them to keep their old property. She and her mother were eventually relocated here, to Complex B. Her mother, Enetta..wasn't exactly the same after that. She didn't take things very well. If ever.

She opened her mother's door and gave a quick peek. She was asleep still which was good. Hopefully she forgot it was Procuring day, the less stress for her the better. Closing the door gently and before the other members began to stir- she exited the Complex and entered the cold early air.

Planet 12. The current title of the former Luna, since the time the Innie war ended, it became unpopular according to the Capitol for Planets to carry their own individual names. So instead, labled them by number. Luna's-12. Numbers made everything easier.

Sarah Palmer, young and 16, stuffed her hands inside her jacket's pockets and with casual experience, moved down the street past the numerous utopian houses that made up the blocks, and the blocks that made up the city. Her Sector of residence was designated Section B, like Complex B. All of this; monitoring, mandating, co-operation, co-equalism and complete and utter disreguard for individual quality- which was suppose to be normal, felt anything but- to her. Though she had grown up and been indoctrinated into it the 'system' in which she was just another insignifacant moving part in the system's co-funtioning aparatus, she couldn't have felt more apart. She was dead to it and all they forced. The fact that the Capitol beleived that- as a people- individuals couldn't be trusted to keep themselves safe from themselves. And that was tha big lie that everyone fell for at the closing of the war so long ago, and many still die for now. Not for it, but because of it..

Like her father. If it weren't for him, she'd probably be just another bee in the hive. It was because of his actions and words spoken against the President and her Capitol- that the acident ocurred, and she knew it. The bastards always killed or 'removed' the trouble makers. But it was also because of it and his actions- that she now knew what she knew, and didn't have the blindness to follow the Capitol's every whim. She only had to pretend.. And even that was bad enough.

Within a few minutes, she made it out and past many of the checkpoints without trouble; exiting Section B and entering Section A, she approached residence Davis. She smiled, and after wiping her hands against the lap of her slacks, she began to climb with practiced ease, the side of the building, targeting a specific window. His. A few more pulls and she reached it, bracing her legs strongly againts some outer decorative framing, she hung onto the windowpane and carfully slid the unlocked glass upward and open. She poked her head inside, and looked to the bed. It was dark inside but she could make out vague outlines..sort of.

"..hey." She whispered. But no answer. She sucked in a sharp sniffle to stop the nose from stuffing up, do to the ridged cold. Re-adjusting her grapple and foot position, which was wearing, she called again. But a little louder this time.

"Hey..you awake yet?" Still no answer. "Lazy-shorts. Up." She demanded sternly yet still no one answered. Damn he's a hard sleeper sometimes. Oh, wait. She let her eyes adjust to the dimness and saw an empty bed. Great. Just where could he be now? Agh, forget it. Concluding to go by herself. She'd already wasted enough time already- and besides, he'd be there at the City Center for the Procuration anyways..Still, she would have liked to talk with him a little bit before hand. Just in case..

No.

She climbed down and left the residence behind her. And headed for the poorly guarded restricted zone. There was only a few guards inbetween here and there and she could easily by-pass any of those pricks as easy as any clueless bum. If she wanted to, she would. A little manuvering past some sensors, survalance cams and armored weaponry plus guards- and she was in.. Actually out. Out of the city, and out of the madness. Back there she felt nothing but frustration and hate. Empty. She was black and white. But out here, where there was no lie and no order, there was color. Meaning. And she could actually feel something worth feeling. Even the wind felt warmer and less sharp. The ground and rocks rounder, and although grey colored..Painted. It was beautiful.

In the far distance, she could see Bosque de Negro. The local forest; thick and black. It was a terrible place but she loved it. She travelled there only now and then, do to it's trecherous terrain and innertwined trees. It made hard to venture but at the same time, a great place for hiding and making all sorts of trouble. Or friends. It was worth the pain.

But right now, she was after a buzzard. Any buzzard. And if this was her lucky morning for it, she'd need her M363. She carfully retrieved both the stock and bolts, from it's covert hiding place beneath an insignificant boulder. True, her M363 model wasn't exactly fit enough to be designated as such a weapon; it was missing a few parts, and had different ones added to fit her needs as a bolt-projectile shooter. Trading the illegal explosive tip magnet for a much more humble and less conspicuous metal bolt. She had aquired the parts long ago, black market style, and once assembled- used ever since. It was perfect for hunting.

The hunting ground, however, was a little more fun than the usual trap and seize method that most used in the forest. Here, in the 'zone' there was unpredictable ruptures of burning hot underground gases that liked to 'pop' out of nowheres and blow off your legs and the like. Aside for watching your step for your life.. It was more than fun, it was a thrill. And besides, where else would she find those damn birds and their eggs anyway?

She searched and manuvered carfully through the mine field. The ground was covered in craters and large rock pillers. The pillers; pertruded pieces of rock, were pushed up over the years or remains of exploded boulders. And the craters; evidence left behind from an underground combustion gone bang, releasing the hot vapor and later cooling. Leaving behind a crater, and sometimes after a hard rain, a pool.

0641 and still nothing. It was turning bright in the morning and there was little sign of any local buzards. She checked the notible and familiar sites for nesting but still they were empty. Vacent. Maybe tonight or somthing, but she thought for sure there'd be at least something to bring back for all this trouble- She heard a squack. Finally! She aimed her ear toward it's frantic hooting and shot off running for it. Evading the weak volatile ground.

There it was!- up at the top of one of the high rock's peak. Clever, but dead bird. She hooked her M363 onto her belt and began a quick ascent up the piller, grabbing hold of rock nuckles and fitting her boots into cracks. If it was anything she was good at, besides hoopball, it was rock climbing. Too bad the bird wouldn't be alive long enough to brag about it; being the only witness and all. She reached the top and pulled herself up on the ridge with the captured bird. It was bigger than usual, full grown- about five feet long with wingspan about ten. It was flailing about, panicing at the trap which held it's foot secure and fixed to the rock of the ledge. Just who the hell placed a trap up here? It certainly wasn't her, she'd never been up here before.

"Easy there." She drew up her weapon and slid in a bolt into it's barrel. Staying far enough away from the bird's wings without falling off the piller's peek. She pushed in the prong of metal, releasing a 'click' of security once in place. She switched off the safty and aimed.

Breathing in....

It continued to flail wildly. Bareing it's sharp ugly teeth inside it's beaked muzzle. Its movement making it hard to shoot. It eyed her out of one side of it's face. For a split second... She breathed out, and squeezed the trigger -It spread it's wings to the max- and clawed at her. She jolted back and away from the attacking beast nearly falling off the edge- losing her bolt to the sky. A metallic 'snap' sounded, as the trap securing its foot broke! Now freed, it dove at her with all it's feral rage-

-when a sudden whizz of steel plunged through the creatures right eardrum and tore out a-now split- beak. The buzzard squacked and spasmed, as it fell and writhed uncordinatedly in its death spasms. Sarah heard a- much missed and now probably hated, familiar as her own breath-voice burst out in laughter. 'Someone' came into view with his favorite companion-besides her- now crooked in the leisure safty of his elbow. With his wieght settled on his sturdy left leg he looked down at her in humor.

  He chuckled loudy. "Did you forget everything I've ever taught you the day I'm not here to remind you? Or were you planning to...I dunno-" He chuckled again.

She recovered her lost balance and moved to the middle of the narrow ledge, avoiding stepping on the large dead bird, and breathed in a sigh of relief. But by his 'joke' that relief quickly turned to anger.

"I had it _handled_ , Davis!" Her usual term for him when she was upset. "Just where _were_ you this whole time?" She spat her words at him. She had no idea why he was laughing. Yet he wheezed in genuine halarity; clearly enjoying how 'upset' she was.

"Well..?" He asked after holding back another out burst long enough to get the question out. "What were you gonna do?"

She cooled down and sighed, placing her hands on hips, holstering her pal. Damn, he could be so cute sometimes.. _And_ clueless.

"What do you think, stupid?" Brushing her attention off him for a second, to look at the bird. "Why don't you get your smartass over here and find out?" She smiled and turned her back towards him. She needed his knife anyways.

He shook his head and smiled warmly. Slinging his own modified M6 sling over his rounded shoulder, he carefully stepped his way over to her. The bleak cliffs and precarious peaks in the area were very popular for their favorite foul, so it was her's and his favorite spot too. Or had fast become it. Any meat was valuable now-a-days and those who could 'acuire' any, were sought out and traded with. He skipped onto a neighbor ledge then lept over the space that separatated the two 'rocks'. All with abandon and charm; he just never seemed to fear anything...

'Stup-ED.'

"Okay-!" He finally made it to Sarah's side, and sighing in the cold morning air he nodded vocally observing their prize.

"...Looks like we got a dead bird." He gave her a teasing look, raising his brows. "-Do I gotta tell you whats up next..?"

She pushed her hands on his chest and shoved him backward. Completly taken with his irresistable smart yet stupid demeanor and big mouth. As usual. He just couldn't help himself and she wouldn't want it anyother way.

"Just give me the knife already." She didn't want to say that she forgot her's, she always counted on him to bring his because normally- he just came along with her instead of sneaking around like a wierdo.

She held out her hand out toward him as she strattled the beast. She eyed him, waiting for the knife. He pulled it from his right boot and handed it to her with a little twirl of 'macho'. She took it, leaving his hands free to rest on hips as he watched her get to work.

He huffed softly. "You _do_ know today is  Procuring Day...."

"Mm-hm.." She huffed, quiet and resigned; beginning to slice through the bird's thick oily skin. Processing it.

He continued. "So-you _do_ know that you shouldn't be  out here, doing these things today- when we could've- tomorrow, like we had planned..."

He paused for emphasis. "Alone."

He was scolding her again. Typical 18 year old.

She stood straight up, still over the beast. She released a breath of- not _complete_ frustration with him, just a little. The rest was... everything else; the 'Day' itself. She hated the Procuring; 'Recruting' kids to fight and kill, struggling helplessly to survive. And for what? The promise of wealth and stability?

She had a feeling, a bad one- unlike the previous years. This was different. Maybe she was just realizing now, that- nobody from Planet 12 had ever won. And year after year, two kids were recruted for this deathmatch and never came back. And anyone of them could be next. Dave, herself, or maybe Pria.

It was her first time this year, finally coming to age, and Sarah was scared _sick_ for her.

"Dave.." She asked, replacing his question with her own. "How is she?" Wiping a loose strand of hair out of her face, eyes still glued to his. Worried.

He sighed at the change in subject. A subject that was- what must have been on his mind too, because his eyes softened and he persed his lips to the right side, a moment or two before answering.

"She's fine. Anxious, but fine. We all were the first few years.." She could see and hear the concern on his face and in his voice, the depth of it that he held for his beloved little 'sister'. She looked back down, equally concerned but prone to show it a little bit more.

She violently ripped the useless wings from the dead beast; tossing them aside. "yeah.." She sighed. "I just.. wish it was different, Ed. She shouldn't have to live like this. Like us."

She shook her head, upset. "She's too young." Her cutting motions becoming stronger. "Maybe we could take off somewhere's or _you_ two could go and _I'll_ stay-and say you've gone missing or something-."

"Shut up, Sarah- I'm not leav'in you and neither is Pria. You're freakin out, ok?" He stepped right up to her and bending down, he snatched her 'rabid' wrist and plucked the knife from it. He "shushed" her protest firmly, worry darkening his usually cheerful continence as he then slashed and sawed at the bird's tough skin and muscle tissue, taking it apart piece by piece.

"Listen-" He started to scold her, again. "-I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you. Alright?" He looked her in the eyes, serious. "Its gonna be like every year and we are gonna be fine. So come on and help me get this thing done so you'll have enough time get ready and help Pria too..okay?"

She silently conceded, and together they processed the animal; wrapping it in a draw-strung tarp he brought along, and                (him carrying) they decended the mountain of rocks to the solid ground. Moving together inbetween the conbustable death-traps.

She breathed in a deep breath. "Rahrdy is gonna be happy when he hears what we have." She smiled lightly. Damn Kig-Yar were too lazy to hunt for themselves, She mused keeping her eyes fixed to the ground-watching his steps aswell as her's. 

Ed snorted. "He better. This thing-" He hefted the body bag. "Broke my trap -snapped the spring latch- and I don't _know_ when I'll find another one. Thats my third, ya know, outta five...But- on the bright side-" He side stepped a spiderwebbed crack. "-Watch out...is that the birds seem to be getting bigger. Which means better deals for us. You know, our time and efforts. Awesome, huh? A real win-win, I guess." Finally smiling again. "The only down side...the climb down."

"Oh, you pussy." She teased softly. Still facing down. "It isn't _that_ bad.." She lifted her head and caught his large blue eyes with her dark brown. He was a boy. Sweet, smart and strong in every way. Brave too, he was the only person who'd helped her family in their time of need _,_ when they were removed from their old home and transferred to the complex- he was the only one there to help, and did where ever he could. He taught her how to hunt, rock climb, blackmarket, hoopball- of which she soon surpassed him in, and most importantly- assisted her in careing for her mentally 'slow' mother. He was only 10, and for 8 years-stuck it out and never left her. She owed him her life, her everything. And besides Pria- was the only one she ever considered worth living for. Dying for.

She pulled her eyes away from his, slowly, and checked the time. 0825. They'd better hurry and drop off the carcass if they wanted enough time to clean up. She took a deep breath and turned again to her Edward Davis.

"I'll drop off the bird if you wanna start getting Pria ready."

"Nah." He shook his head. "I got this. You get goin, k?" He leaned in and pecked her on the lips then nodded in his home's direction.

"Pick her up, and I'll meet you there at yer place." She lingered a bit. It was just too soon to leave- but he swatted at her butt, teasingly.

"Go-!" Then he turned and trod off to the market district, whisteling an illegal tune.

 

                                                                                                  O

Okay now I call that: The Dagger of Cutsie. It means that it was just so adorable that it hurt so bad, like a dagger shoved into your gut. Yup, Dave is a cutie and we've only just begun our wonderfully horrible journey of pain, dispair and lies!

Sarah is a boss, you'll find out soon enough. And wait til you meet Pria. Hope you all like the switch up and overall idea. I thought it was something awesome and totally fun, and couldn't resist! For many of you that may **not** be Sarah Palmer fans- just give her a chance. She's not a bitch, although her tough nature may suggest otherwise, she is a good person. And I hope to show that to you while she's young and in circumstances that you havn't seen her in before.

Alot of the other characters to come will have interesting rolls to play, that I hope you all will enjoy it, and have fun.

There are more chapters to follow, so stick around!

PLEASE DROP A COMMENT AND TELL ME ANYTHING. I'M VERY PERSONABLE. I GIVE HUGS AND STUFF. I MAY EVEN GIVE OUT A PINCH OR TWO. SO COME ON AND SAY IT. I'LL BE AROUND.

Oh, and of course- May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favor.

 


	2. Recruits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is nothing more condemning when sealing of one's fate, but when done by blood.

 

Sarah had to be quick about prepping herself before she'd head back to the Davis residence to get Pria ready. The Procuring began strictly at 0900 which didn't leave much time to waste. She showered quickly then pulled on her pressed ceremonial uniform; grey and decorated with black trim and the Planet 12 ensignia over the left shoulder, and a pair of plain black boots. Shined.  
Fastening her long hair back into it's usual low pony-tail, she twirled it into a bun which rested against her neck, and looked at herself in the mirror. Bold brown eyes, carved brows, steady cheek bones and full lips were her features. She was a serious no nonsense brunette with little humor and a hell of a lot of conviction. A bad combination for anybody who'd want to get close or be her friend.

She wouldn't call herself 'nice' but that didn't mean that she was 'mean' or didn't care, infact, she cared too much- about everybody, without the slightest clue of how to help them. How could she? It seemed that the Capitol would always have their way whether she liked it or not; with the Procuring, the Games, and their very way of life was pre-decided already, no matter what. And she was only a 16 year old girl from Planet 12..

Her thoughts were ripped to attention by the city notifacation system followed by Pleyus' announcment.

_"Attention all citizens. Procuring commenses in 60 minutes. Please procede via transport to the city center for pre-processing. Any delayed personel will be corrected. Thank you."_

Sarah finished, and exited her barracks- entering her mother's to make sure she'd be fine for the several hours she'd be absent. Setting her pillow straight under her head, fixing the covers, and refilling her mug with fresh cold water. Sarah kissed her mother on the forehead.

"..love you mom."

        ~Then closed the door.

 

"Pria.." (shake-shake) "-Why are you still sleeping?" Sarah hung on to the girl's small shoulder, trying to wake her. "It's almost 0815-come on." She should have been up by now.

Little Pria mumbled under the rough thin blanket; her voice clear of any sleepiness. "-no." She turned onto her stomach and curled into a tighter bundle away from Sarah.

She wasn't gonna get away with that. "Oh get up you little brat." She teased. "Eds been too soft on you." Sarah threw the blankets off her. She knew Pria wasn't eager anymore than anybody else was, the first time or anytime. But they didn't have the luxury of time to console eachother and pretend that they had a choice, though they'd like to pretend that they did; time was ticking and the less they gave to think about the whole thing the better it was for all of them. Even for Pria.

Sarah sat beside her. "Pria." She softened her voice. "We have to go. It'll only take an hour, then it's all over." She rubbed her back.

"I don't want to go, Sarah-" Pria begged, mumbling into her pillow. "Ed had a nightmare last night and went out hunting...and I couldn't go back to sleep..." She slowly turned over and stared at Sarah with wide brown eyes, looking for help.

If Sarah took a step back, Pria could pass for the younger version of herself. Brown eyes and hair, full of spirit and wit, no temper to speak of however but plenty of prankster potential. All of that so resemblent- besides the fact that she was not and actually a war orphan that a young Edward had taken in and adopted as his little sister. She was now in every respect, even bearing the sire name of Davis on her papers and permit.

Pria sniffled past a reddened nose, her voice a careful whisper. "What if it's _me_ they pick this year..?"

"You won't be." Sarah held out her arms for the girl. "You know I'd never let that happen."

Pria pulled the sheet off of her legs and swung them around, crawling forward and into her waiting arms. She solomnly wrapped her own around Sarah's neck, and with a long sigh of young worry, she rested her chin on Sarah's shoulder. She thought the worst, as they all had the first time.

Just like Dave had said-

-they were gonna be fine.

Just like _every single_ year..

Sarah held Pria close, almost motherly; cradled safely in her arms. Her 13 year old 'sister' was the one precious thing that her and Edward had to care for. They were eachother's family and she'd do **anything** to protect them.

**Anything.**

"Nightmares are nightmares.." Sarah soothed. "Nothing is going to happen to you, Pria. I always said I'd take care of you, didn't I?" Sarah pulled Pria away to look at her large scared eyes. "I promise."

Pria nodded, sniffling once more and wiped her nose on her sleeve. "Ok." She answered, her fears put to rest on Sarah's strong shoulders. Sitting back on her heels, she wiped at her tired eyes, asking. "Did Ed come back with you?"

"Not yet." Sarah smiled. "You know why?" She raised an eyebrow at the girl.

Pria straightened up in anticapation. "Why-??"

Sarah looked straight at her, and huffed. Exaggerating the gesture with a lift of her shoulders; copying Ed most likely.

"He got a bird this morning. A big one."

Pria jumped up. "He did?! How big??" She tugged at Sarah's shoulders. "Where is it?! Did he already take it to market?? I wanna see 'em sometime.." She poked out her lip. "Can I sometime? Please-"

The cheer of the girl relieved Sarah enough to release a light laugh as she was tugged at.

"No way." She responded. "Not at the market anyways, it's too dangerous. And besides, the dumb thing is already probably been turned into Kig-Yar puke by now."

Rah, or Rahrdy as Sarah prefered to call him, was the cranky stubborn and picky as hell Kig-Yar ring leader she'd been dealing with for the past 3 years. It was simple business between them; she provided meat, and he provided anything from mechanical equipment, weapon parts, meds, human food supplies and whatever else that was usefull. The deal; alert no authorities. Black market style in all its glory. Kig-Yar were good at that outlaw stuff, and it only taught her more.

Sarah quickly brushed aside any further protests from the girl. Hurrying her out of bed, Sarah helped Pria dress after her shower. The uniforms differred slightly in style and color according to sex and age. While Sarah's was grey, Pria's was mostly white, still having the same dress pants, jacket and standard shoes. A few more tugs at the girl's hair and she was ready to go. Sarah checked the time. 0835 and Ed still hadn't made it back by now. They'd have to start out ahead of him or they'd all be late. She grabbed Pria and after explaining that he'll be right behind them- they were out the door and on the tram to the City Center.

 

 

"Alright, this is easy." Sarah told Pria. "This is only PrepSess. Quick in-out sessions to update our annual information. Just answer their questions the way I told you to, let them do the pricking and scanning, then you're done." She knew it would be hard and frightening for her, but Sarah knew she could do it, she wasn't as soft as she seemed. "Then just follow the line of kids to your designated spot, okay?"

She watched Pria as she nodded bravely, and hesitantly followed the instructions given, then Sarah followed through with the instructions for herself. Her name, age, blood, she then underwent a simple basic physical for health appropriation, and a quick quiz for mental health; containing several questons concerning one's personal opinion and dis/satisfaction with the governing of ONI and it's Capitol.

Sarah breezed past it all- well exercised in a robotic practiced fashion and she was through. Able to dress and exit to her own desigated point, nearly just in time. 0857.

That was close. (sigh of relief) Now where was He? Where was Dave? She hardly let him slip a half thought away from her, especially after he'd landed her with that heart stopper. The kiss was small and simple, more of a peck if anything, but it was still a kiss. Something he had never done to her before. She always had feelings for that young man, growing past the long friendship they'd had into something she could consider more, but was never quite sure of what he felt. Did he feel more for her, now? Or was that just him teasing again?

She stood in her point, looking in the male senior's section for him; her eyes scanning back and forth for him- searching for his face, and there it was; his bold blue eyes catching her's amongst the crowd of impassive faces. His was so easy to see, so easy to stare at; soft effortless features with dark brows over his large eyes which hovered over strong cheek bones rounded by a prominate chin. His cozy lips turned in a reassuring smirk...followed by a wink at her.

She blinked twice, as her heart suddenly began to race considerably faster warming her skin underneath her uniform.  
What was he doing? Or what was he trying to tell her? She steadied herself. Clearly, she was letting that kiss get to her, because there was no way that he would ever-

 _"-All attending citizens. Attention please, for Plantet 12's represenitve, Miranda Keyes."_ Pleyus announced for all to hear. Sarah caught one quick glimpse of Pria standing at attention, her eyes firm and forward as instructed- so far safe and sound to her far right- before she and all present looked upward to the city-size projector screen far above, frontly ahead.

A woman in her mid 30's appeared onscreen. Dark brown hair, green eyes and thin features. She breathed in, composing herself. Eyes strong and pointed as if she looked them all in the eye, together.

 _"Citizens of Planet 12. My name is Miranda Keyes, represenitive and proud child of this great planet. For most of you, I am an old aquaintance, but to those of you who's year of coming has just arrived, I welcome and wish to you, the best of luck. As you all know, the Procuring is an event held justly and proudly amongst all of humanity. The stitch that holds and heals the wound- opened by war.."_ She breathed in again, blinking once. _"And by procuring two recruits, ONI has granted either of them the right to heal that wound and bring that which was torn apart by such savagry, a chance to restore and regain the dignaty we have lost. You will proudly fight for your family, your society, and your planet. Returning in victory over all odds to claim the title Victor and Champion."_

Keyes looked down offscreen for a moment. A secondary screen below her's began to produce the list of citizens available for the process.

 _"As always. The females first."_ Immediatly at her silent command-the names began a milasecond speed shuffle through them all, the speed making the words unrecognizable.

She waited finger hovering- to select the chosen girl.

The seconds seemed to crawl by painfully. Sarah spared a glimps over to Pria, then.... almost to Ed-

The signal sounded-that indicated Keyes had made the selection.

Keyes cleared and raised her voice. _"42470-6-"_

Sarah's breath caught.

_"-0801. Davis, Pria."_

Sarah could feel her heart scream at her- as if it were ripped from her own chest. How could she have been chosen? Pria?! This wasn't suppose to happen. This never happened!

She looked to find Pria, when the girl was called again, exept by the local ST chief.

"42470!" The chief barked. "Up, now." The ST's shifted, looking for the girl. Pria didn't move a muscle just kept staring back at Sarah like she didn't know what to do. They hadn't exactly prepared her for the chance of being chosen...

Sarah shook her head at Pria commanding her **not** to move, then yelled to the chief ST, shoving through the line of stiff attendants.

"Chief!"

He looked. "Are you, 42470-6?-"

"-No." She blurted interupting him, now a meter close to him.

He struck her across the face nearly leveling her, but she recovered without the slightest outcry-not before he answered. "Then back in line." Everyone backed away cautiously. But not Sarah.

Ed's voice called out fearfully as he plowed through the crowd. "Sarah _No!_ Pria-!"  
Above the scene, Keyes continued to announce the male candidate for the games, unknowledgable of the chaos ensueing.

Sarah recovered, straightening herself infront of the towering ST chief.

"65287-98303. Palmer, Sarah." Her throat grew thick and hard as she swallowed. "I volunteer." She didn't notice her shoulders and legs- hell everything, shaking. Even her vision was upside down and it was hard to hear.

"I said, back in line, bitch!" He wasn't getting fazed, and neither was she. She repeated herself, again.

"I volunteer to be procured, Chief. ONI mandates it as our right."

"Screw your damn right, 652." He shamed menacingly.

"You're going to deny me my duty and service to our government and her planets, then? It's the only right we have, and your not in any position or power to refuse me that."

He must have seen her lack of fear for him and what he was capable of. She didn't move or flinch, even when she heard Dave's voice screaming at her, trying to stop her. Her gaze was dead eyed determined and ready to challenge the ST no matter how insane that thought was. He staighted his armored shoulders, his helmet tilting up and down over her figure, no doubt finding her to be no more than a stupid reckless kid.

"Alright. If you wanna choose to get yourself killed-then I won't stop you." He cocked his head for two guards to 'escort' her into the facility.

Sarah's vision stuck and her hearing muffled. This was it, the inevitable end, her death was in her sights and she could see and feel it plainly. Like so many of the other recruits for this horrible 'game' that were ripped from their 'security' to be slaughtered, was now her mantle, her future, and her end. Unless she could somehow change that. But how could she?

By killing.

She didn't even bother turning to look for her family, Dave and Pria, as the ST's gripped her tightly and dragged her away into the facility, the doors sealing condemingly behind her.

 

 


End file.
